Letter to The Brotherhood
by gpshaw
Summary: An AP project, not my best work but tell me what you think and what grade I should get. It's a letter to create a little bit of hop as Orwell didn't do that.


__

Intercepted letter of Nathan Miller the "Punctual Prole" whereabouts unknown

To my brothers in arms,

My nickname of Punctual Prole was given to me by my fellow Proles it seemed that I was always there at the scene of a rocket bomb or when someone was dead, I was always there to give what aid I could to the wounded. Perhaps that is why I was originally approached by the brotherhood I don't know.

I guess that would be the first thing to address is the truth about the brotherhood. Members of The Party have become talented at making themselves believe that the brother hood is a creation of their own and that Goldstein is little more than a fictional character, like the many nameless woman in the porn books of the Ministry of Truth.

In that they are right, there never was a Goldstein, it is best to get that out of the way outright. The true founder of the brotherhood was a man named Winston Churchill. Seeing the horror that was to come Churchill began to stow away the truth using things such as old newspaper articles and old news reels.

He ultimately had to flee Oceania and has now been dead for four years. He died in the contested ground the only contested ground in the world. This land is being known to some members of the brother hood as the Ministry of Big Brother Sucks.

While his articles were well enough he knew that he needed more. He gathered followers among the Proles. He used them in order to try and fight The Party but his efforts came to naught until 1985. This was the time in which the Proles became truly sympathetic to the cause of the Brotherhood. This is when I joined.

But that is not the purpose of my letter my dear friends. My purpose here is to bring sad news. Abigail Parsons is dead. It is fortunate that she is dead because otherwise she would be in the Ministry of Love.

Her death was a tragedy of epic proportions. We have not had such a powerful ally in years. There are those of you who may not know of her, you may be new to this movement so I will tell you of her and her exploits.

Parsons was a member of the children spies, taught to betray her own family members to the Thought Police, it was not until she betrayed her own father that she began to see what the true face of Big Brother. She did not rebel however she continued her life as normal for years. On the day of her 18th birthday she was welcomed as a member of the Inner Party.

She was stationed at the Ministry of Love. I guess the screaming got to her. We met in my place of work: a rather nasty tavern where I worked as a bartender. She had come in there by accident and I saved her from being gang raped.

I was stupid to tell her about the brotherhood and even stupider to tell her about the hidden weapons factory below the tavern (it most be noted, my brothers that this was one year before the true revolution began). I read her right though, and we made a plan: she would release all the prisoners who had not been broken to the point of going into room 101on a certain date. I would be waiting to give them cover to the tavern and the weapons lab.

Through a miracle the plan worked. Through an even bigger miracle the EMP a friend added to a rocket bomb had knocked out the telescreens. 120 members joined the party that day. They hid in the tavern where there was no fear of the party.

It was after that that she was found out. She had to flee to the tavern as well. Two weeks afterward she led the first organized attack on the Party. Her unit succeeded in destroying the statue of Big Brother. It was a blow to the Party, and they immediately began to search for us.

They began to search in the tavern but fortunately I was skilled at hiding the areas where we hid our weapons and out men. For the next year we continued to act that way: attacking monuments, vandalizing telescreens (with our face's hidden of course). How we got away with it is something I'll never know, all I know is that brotherhood membership skyrocketed, and soon enough we had enough men to begin to tell the truth.

All of the men drank poison before they left, the poison would kill them in an hour that way, if they were caught, they couldn't reveal our secrets. Once the truth about Big Brother came out we had even more members, Parsons was always helping us find new ones.

Finally, one glorious day we began to fight, it was a prolonged 2 hour fire fight against the Thought Police we lost, obviously, and fell back into hidden areas of the woods. We used guerilla tactics four the next few years, and it was this that cost Parsons her life.

She and I were leading a small attack on a group of suspected thought police. However the ambush failed miserably. She sneezed at the wrong moment. We began to fire but it was too late, the Thought Police riddled her body with bullets. I was the only one to survive.

When I returned I was told by our current leader (who's name I will not mention in order to protect him) sent me away, perhaps he thought I had enough stress.

My friends I regret her loss as much as you do, Parsons was a fine warrior and an even finer wife to me, but rest assured her death is not in vain, our battle will continue and we will be victorious, this I promise you.

To those who may read this message in passing

War is Hell

Freedom is Life

Ignorance is Death

Regards

Nathan Miller


End file.
